Recording or playback devices have already been proposed for use with cartridges 60 containing a disk 6 (see FIG. 1).
FIG. 4 is a plan view of a mechanism deck of such a disk recording or playback device. A turntable and a pickup 2 are provided on the lower side of a chassis 1, projecting upward beyond the chassis 1 through an opening 10 formed in the chassis 1. The pickup 2 is supported movably toward and away from the turntable 5 by a guide rod 11 extending across the opening 10.
A drive mechanism 4 for moving the pickup 2 is mounted on the chassis 1 at one side of the turntable 5. FIG. 5 is a perspective view of the drive mechanism 4. The drive mechanism 4 has a bracket 3 including three vertical plates 35, 35a, 35b in parallel to one another, and comprises a screw rod 40, a reduction gear 42 and a motor M1 which are mounted on the bracket 3. The bracket 3 is made from a synthetic resin by injection molding.
The motor M1 carrying a gear 41 at its forward end is fitted to the vertical plate 35b at right. The gear 41 is coupled to the reduction gear 42 which is mounted on the middle vertical plate 35a. The screw rod 40 extends between and is supported by the vertical plate 35 at left and the middle vertical plate 35a. An intermediate gear 43 fitted to one end of the screw rod 40 is in mesh with the reduction gear 42.
As shown in FIG. 4, the bracket 4 is attached to the rear side of the chassis 1, with the screw rod 40 in parallel to the guide rod 11. The screw rod 40 is in screw-thread engagement with the pickup 2. The rotation of the motor M1 is transmitted through the reduction gear 42 and the intermediate gear 43 to the screw rod 40, rotating the screw rod 40 and thereby moving the pickup along the guide rod 11.
The chassis 1 is provided at a corner with a support member 8 for receiving the cartridge 60 at its bottom. The support member 8, which is made of metal, is mounted on the chassis 1 by crimping. The support member 8 is a stepped rod, and a peripheral edge portion of the cartridge 60 defining a fitting cavity 62 formed in the bottom surface of the cartridge bears on the upper face of stepped portion 80 of the support member 8 as shown in FIG. 3.
With the conventional device, however, the support member 8 and the bracket 3 are separate parts and are attached to the chassis 1 individually. In view of the fact that the support member 8 is positioned in the vicinity of the bracket 3, the present applicant has conceived the idea of providing the support member 8 on the bracket 3 integrally therewith to reduce the number of components.